Alternative polymeric materials will be applied toward new products compatible with 5, 3, and 1-mm tubes used in liquid-state Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR) spectroscopy. Each aim in phase I is directed towards developing viable prototypes to upgrade current experimental methodologies. Proposed devices used for NMR sample preparation and storage will a) improve long-term storage of samples b) alleviate the need for glovebox preparation manipulations c) allow for in-line sample/solvent delivery. Design enhancements should improve ease of use by increasing safety considerations and reducing sample loss risks. Phase II considerations will involve developing interface/adaptation components to fully integrate devices with instrumentation commonly found in chemical laboratories and hospital/clinical-trial environments. Priorities will focus on providing instrument flexibility using existing equipment to upgrade NMR sample preparation methods. This project seeks to develop sample preparation and storage devices used in Nuclear Magnetic Resonance spectroscopy that will cumulatively improve sample throughput efficiency and expand experimental protocols. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]